Database systems have popular applications in many fields including the Internet and electronic commerce spaces. In many applications, database systems are used to maintain important information about products, customers and the like. Further, with the growth of Internet and e-commerce applications, among others, it is becoming increasingly necessary for database systems to be able to handle ever-growing data sets. It is also becoming increasingly important for database systems to be capable of providing features such as the ability to perform expedient data queries and the ability to provide a large data throughput.
Normally, when a user causes a Structured Query Language (SQL) server backup, the backup must be written to tape or disk. The backup file(s) created may be copied to a data object, such as a binary large object (BLOB) or basic large object, storage service, such as an object-based data storage service from that tape or disk. Additionally, when a user wishes to restore a database from a backup stored in data object storage, the backup file(s) must first be copied to a local disk before that restore operation can begin. There is currently a significant barrier to entry with regard to moving an on premise SQL server database to a database service, such as an online database service. There are multiple steps involved in initiating a migration process, each step prone to human error that a user must go through in order to move their database to a database service.